Never Ever After
by Wyntr Bones
Summary: When she and Josh Ramsay get separated after being sucked into their favourite storybook, Wyntr must endure the dangers of Ever After and the Evil Queen Carolina in order to get her best friend back and go home. But somewhere along the way, Carolina does something to try and ensure that Wyntr can't return to her world and must stay in Ever After, forever.
1. Ever After

Once Upon A Time, I awoke in a strange place...

Wyntr's POV

"It was mine, once, Ever After," said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a man. A Toy. The Outcast King. He told me how I would find my friend and get home. I would need to find Queen Carolina. She had the key that would unlock the door to my home, free all the hearts that had been stolen from all the Toys in Ever After and free Josh. Carolina kept the Toys locked up in her factory building Toy Soldiers for her army. I set off, in search of the Evil Queen, a way home and my friend Josh Ramsay.

I dreamt I was asleep. I saw Josh standing in a forest clearing, but he wasn't alone. Standing beside him was Queen Carolina. Her beauty was intoxicating. She was telling Josh something I couldn't make out.

When I opened my eyes, they were gone and I was alone. Or so I thought. I spun around to be face to face with a Toy Solider. I turned to run, but I was too slow. He grabbed my arm, pulling me back towards him. Looking at his face in the moonlight, I couldn't help but gasp. The Toy looked just like Ramsay. It couldn't be him.

"Your friend is in trouble, Lady Wyntr," he said to me in a hushed voice. I stopped struggling to get free and looked at him. _'He even sounds like Ramsay. What kind of sick joke is this?'_ I thought.

"We need to go. Now!"

"Okay! Just let go of my arm." He did. "Thank you."

After walking for what seemed like hours, I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

"So, what did you mean when you said Josh was in trouble? What kind of trouble?" I asked the Toy, shivering as the temperature dropped suddenly.

He must have noticed because as he answered my question he took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. "The Evil Queen Carolina has your friend under a spell. We fear he may never come out of it and we need your help to get him back on our side."

I looked at him curiously, wondering why he cared so much about finding me. _Wait..._

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, pulling the jacket tighter around me.

"The King," was all he said. We continued in silence.


	2. Haven't Had Enough

We had finally arrived at the Rebellion Camp, just inside the edge of the woods surrounding the Factory. The Factory was massive. So dark and foreboding. Searching the outside of the building, I saw movement in the doorway. The figure stepped out of the shadow and I froze. It was him...It was Josh.

He looked...different. He looked upset. I tried to go to him, but something stopped me. The Toy.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"It's Josh. I need to see him, let go!" I struggled against his grip.

"No!"

I broke free, running to where Josh stood and hugged him tightly. Josh then did something that broke my heart. He pushed me away, hard, causing me to fall and hit my head on a large rock. I looked to the doorway, only to see Carolina laughing, then I looked back to Josh and all went black.

I awoke, in a dark room...chained to the ceiling by my wrists.

"I'm just suggesting that you and I might not be the best thing, Carolina." I heard faintly.

"How can you say that? We're perfect." was the response.

I groaned. _'Damn, my head fucking hurts.'_

The doors opened and Carolina walked in with Josh behind her, his head was down, as if he had just been accused of doing something wrong.

"Finally awake, I see," Carolina sneered, "It's a shame I have to get rid of such a pretty face." Carolina walked over and punched me in the gut. Josh's head shot up at the sudden movement. His eyes had returned to their normal bright blue colour and were filled with worry. My pain had snapped him out of the trance he was in.

"Carolina! You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

"I lied!" she yelled, hitting me again.

"Josh, it's alright." I assured him, coughing.

"No, it's not alright, Wynn! None of this is alright," he counteracted. Pushing Carolina away, Josh undid my binds. I collapsed into his arms as he opened the chains, "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, he was pulled away from me by two of Carolina's Soldiers and dragged out the door. When they were gone, Carolina came at me with fury in her eyes. With a wave of her hand, she flung me against the wall with a dull thud. I didn't know what she was going to do to me, but I knew it wasn't going to be good. I closed my eyes, waiting, Death never came.

"What are you waiting for? Just do it already." I whispered. Carolina only laughed.

"Did you really think I would let you off that easy? Oh, no. I'm not going kill you," she says, grabbing my jaw to make me look at her, "I'm going to break you. Just. Like. A . Toy."

Carolina let go and I let my head drop. "Besides, do you really think that he loves you back? He doesn't, he loves me. You're just his friend, nothing more."

With that, she used her magic to rip my heart out of my chest, which wasn't a good feeling. Carolina split it in two, then pulled what looked like another heart out of a small box i didn't notice before. The second heart wasn't red though, it was black. Taking half of the black heart, Carolina connected it to a half of my heart and shoved it back inside my chest. "There, now you'll never be able to leave and you'll become a Toy, just like me." She said as she exited the room.


	3. Desperate Measures

I've been alone in this fucking room for hours! Where did they take Ramsay? Was he okay? I was starting to lose my mind in here. _'Wait, what was that noise?'_ I got up and went to the window of the tower, there was a hook in the stone directly under the sill. _'What the...?'_ Someone was climbing up the rope tied onto the hook. When he reached the window, I pulled him inside with all the strength I had left, causing him to fall to the floor onto his face. I stood there waiting for him to get up and when he did, I immediately regretted letting him fall.

"Mapp? What are you doing here? And what in the name of sanity are you wearing?" I asked, hugging my older brother.

"I came to save my two damsels in distress. It's a Toy Solider uniform." he replied, laughing.

"You look ridiculous. Anyway, how did you get here? To Ever After, I mean." It was nearly impossible to get here unless you had the book.

"With this," he said, holding up the book in question. "I found it in the middle of the park. I knew it belonged to you, so I picked it up and here I am. Now, let's go find Princess Glitter."

"Door's locked from the outside." I sighed, sitting down once again.

"Nothing's ever truly locked, Wynn." Matt walked over to the door, wiggled the handle a bit, and poof, it opened. _'The Fuck?'_

He walked back over to me and held out his hand. "M'lady." he said in a fake British accent.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," I replied in an equally posh accent while taking his hand.

We were walking hand-in-hand through the dark factory searching for Ramsay, when I heard what sounded like quiet whimpering? I pulled on Matt's hand, catching his attention.

"What is it, Wynn?"

"Sh, Listen." I heard the noise again, from the look on Matt's face I knew he had heard it too.

"Come on," I said, dragging him towards the sound to the door to our left.

Matt let go of my hand and pushed me behind him as he opened the door. What we saw was heartbreaking. Inside the room, lying on the floor, was Ramsay and he looked... broken, in a sense. I ran in and knelt down next to him, holding his head in my lap.

"Josh, this is my fault. I am so sorry," I whispered, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Wynn, has anyone told you that you look beautiful?" Josh whispered, reaching up to wipe away my tears.

"Ramsay, we have a serious problem, there's no time to joke around." I put my hand on his, holding it against my cheek. _What? His hand is really warm, my face is cold, and_ ** _OH MY GOD I'M TURNING INTO A TOY!_**

"Wynn, Josh is right though." Matt said quietly.

"No, he's not. He's only saying that because I look like Carolina. Besides, half of my heart isn't my own."

Upon hearing that Josh sat up. "What do you mean, 'not your own'?"

I reached into my pack, pulled out the small box from earlier and opened it for the boys.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah, half mine, half Carolina's. It looks the same way in here." I said, pointing to my chest. "I'm also turning into a Toy."

 _Yes, I told them. Why is that such a problem with you?! God, Mom, it's not a phase! Sorry._

"In other news, I got the Key." I pulled on the chain around my neck to reveal the silver key that unlocked the Toy Box of Hearts. "And we need to go, right now."


	4. Porcelain

"Guys, we have to go!" I yelled at Matt and Ramsay. When they didn't move, I pulled on their hands, "NOW! Unless you want to end up like me."

They snapped out of it and turned to face me, I could tell that they wanted to stay and fight. I couldn't let them do that, not for my sake, we are going to get out of here alive. All of us.

"Please." I pleaded, a look of terror on my face. "I can't lose you two, not now, not ever." With that we started running through the factory and out the front doors, leaving my pack and the box behind.

Josh's POV

We had been running for a long time. Finally, we slowed to a walking pace. Matt and I were on either side of Wyntr, she looked very different from when I last saw her. I had left her alone with the Outcast King so I could find Carolina. I should have been there, to protect her, if I had stayed we wouldn't be in this mess.

I let go of Wyntr's hand and sat on a nearby log. My head hurts and I'm bleeding a lot. Oh, well, I'm a big boy, I can take a little pain. Wyntr was talking with her brother a few yards away. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I'm sure it wasn't good news. I zoned out after that.

"JOSH!" Matt yelled. I looked up in time to see Wyntr fall to the ground, unconscious. I reacted faster than I ever had in my entire life, even faster than a fucking mongoose. I was panicking a little.

"Wynny, please wake up. Wyntr." I shook her a bit. She was still breathing, so that's good.

I took a moment to actually look at her and honestly, I felt really guilty. She was so bruised and way too pale for my liking. Her left wrist is red and swollen (more than likely broken), there were cuts and bruises on her cheeks and jaw, and through the tear in her jeans, I could see a long gash going half way down her right calf. I could tell from the way her breathing was staggered that she probably had broken ribs as well. No wonder she passed out. Wyntr looked like a broken and forgotten doll.

A Broken Porcelain Doll.

 _'My Little Porcelain.'_ I thought, looking down at her, _'Wait, am I falling for my best friend's sister?'_ Yes, I was falling in love with the one and only Wyntr Webb.

"Porcelain, please," I whispered as I moved a strand of her long black hair out of her face. "Please, wake up."

"Why isn't she waking up, Josh?" Matt questioned, obviously worried about his little sister. "This isn't happening, not now. Not again."

I looked at him. "Again? What do you mean 'Again'? Actually, no, I don't care. We need to get her to the Outcast King. Come on, let's get moving." I picked her up bridal style and led the way to the King's camp.


	5. Author's Note

Hey, guys! I hope you like it so far. I know I suck at writing but this is how I can express myself in words. Let me know what you think. Also, suggestions and ideas are helpful and I encourage you to tell me what I can improve on. Thanks! I Love you all!

~WyntrWebb


	6. Truth Or Dare

Still Josh's POV

Matt and I were almost to the camp when Porcelain woke up. Yes, I'm calling her Porcelain now, because she's my little porcelain doll. I had refused to put her down because of how bad her leg was. She was still complaining about it when we finally arrived at the camp. Every Toy was staring at the broken girl in my arms as we made our way to the King's tent, some were even whispering to the Toys next to them. I couldn't really understand most of the conversations but there was one that got my attention when a toy to my left said something about Porce being Carolina. That pissed me off.

"Matt, take your sister and go find the King, I'll catch up with you later," I told him as I put her down.

"Josh..." "Ramsay..." They both started, but I interrupted them.

"No, go. Now." They walked off, well, Porcelain limped, but still.

I stormed over to the Toy from earlier. "What is your problem?! Porcelain is no where near being like Carolina! She's the little sister of one of the people who saved your fucking plastic asses, so have some respect!" The Toy shrunk back at my outburst, he looked frighten.

He bowed his head slightly, "Forgive me, she just looks so much like the Evil Queen. I meant no harm."

He was so sincere, I kind of felt bad for yelling at him like that. I sighed. "It's alright. I'm sorry for yelling, she just means a lot to me. It pains me to see her so broken."

Wyntr's POV

Ramsay had left. Again. _Why is he always leaving me?_

Matt and I were currently waiting in the Outcast King's tent for Josh to come back. I was in a lot of pain, but I got my wounds bandaged so I wouldn't bleed out and die. The gash on my calf was all stitched up and hurt like a motherfucker, other than that I'm good.

After what seemed like an hour, Josh strolled into the tent.

"Ramsay!" I tried to get up to hug him but my broken ribs reminded me that I was not suppose to move, so I flopped back down in pain. He rushed over to the side of the cot, a worried look on his face. "Ow," I said.

"Porcelain, are you alright? What hurts? What were you thinking? Are you okay?"

Josh was freaking out, looking me over, trying to find the source of my pain. I carefully put a hand on either side of his face, making him look at me. I could see the sadness and worry in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"I'm fine, Ramsay, I'm just an idiot." I reassured him. He was such a sweetheart when dealing with anything that had to do with me, but sometimes I think he worries about me so much that he forgets to take care of himself. "You, however, need to go get those injuries checked out. Also, don't call me Porcelain."

"Nope, not happening. I'm perfectly fine, and I will call you that if I want to...Porcelain," He told me stubbornly.

"You're bleeding from your face, right here," I stated, poking the gash on his forehead.

"OW!" He swatted my hand away. "What'd you do that for?"

"To prove a point. I'm sorry," it looked like it really hurt him when I did that. "What if I did it? Fixed you up, I mean, that way you don't have to leave me again."

Josh thought about it for a second, "I can deal with that. Just... be careful."

"I won't," I joked, pushing him lightly. "I have to warn you though, they don't have that numbing stuff here so you'll have to deal with the pain from the needle."

I was given all the things I needed to stitch up Josh's face and got started. I could tell he was trying really hard not to cry. I swear, if he keeps biting his lip like that, he's going to bite right through it.

"Aaaaaaaand, done!" I exclaimed, cutting the thread.

"Yay! Ow." He said.

"You're an idiot, Ramsay." I was being serious, but of course he didn't care.

"I know you are, Webb, but what am I?"

"Hey! That's not nice!" I laughed, then doubled over, clutching my ribs. "Ow."


	7. Fallout

Josh's POV

After apologizing to the Toys for my outburst, I casually strolled into the tent.

"Ramsay!" Porcelain tried to get up to hug me, but flopped back down in pain. I rushed over to the side of the cot, a worried look on my face. "Ow," she said.

"Porcelain, are you alright? What hurts? What were you thinking? Are you okay?"

I was freaking out, looking her over, trying to find the source of her pain. Porcelain carefully put a hand on either side of my face, making me look at her. I immediately got lost in her bright emerald eyes.

"I'm fine, Ramsay, I'm just an idiot." She reassured me. I really worry about Matt's sister, what can I say. "You, however, need to go get those injuries checked out. Also, don't call me Porcelain."

"Nope, not happening. I'm perfectly fine and I will call you that if I want to...Porcelain," I told her stubbornly.

"You're bleeding from your face, right here," she stated, poking the gash on my forehead.

"OW!" I swatted her hand away. "What'd you do that for?"

"To prove a point. I'm sorry," it really hurt when she did that. "What if I did it? Fixed you up, I mean, that way you don't have to leave me again."

I thought about it for a second, "I can deal with that. Just... be careful."

"I won't," she joked, pushing me lightly. "I have to warn you though, they don't have that numbing stuff here so you'll have to deal with the pain from the needle."

A Toy gave her everything she needed to stitch up my face. She turned back to face me and got started. _'Goddamn, she wasn't kidding. This fucking hurts.'_ I thought. I bit my lip really hard to try and dull the pain from the needle. After a while I could taste blood from biting so hard.

"Aaaaaaaand, done!" Porcelain exclaimed, cutting the thread.

"Yay! Ow." I said.

"You're an idiot, Ramsay."

I knew she was being serious, but I wanted to lighten the mood. "I know you are, Webb, but what am I?"

"Hey! That's not nice!" Porce laughed, then doubled over, clutching her ribs. "Ow."

I looked down at where her arm was. Her white tank top was no longer white. She was bleeding really badly. _But how? She had no wounds near her ribs, except, obviously her broken ones but they hadn't pierced through her torso, so what was causing her to bleed that much?_

An ice cold hand on mine brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her. She was very pale, like, deathly pale.

"Wynn, what's wrong?" I asked

"She's here..." was all she said.

"Wha-" I was interrupted by a very loud explosion from outside the tent. "Fuck! Porcelain, we need to get you out of here. Come on," I sat on the edge of the cot so she could get on my back. Once she had her arms around me, I grabbed Matt by the collar of his stupid uniform and ran out of the tent.

There were more explosions and the sound of panic, but that will soon be behind us.

Porc...I mean... Wyntr, had fallen asleep on my shoulder and thankfully, she was gaining her colour back. By that, I mean she's not as white as a piece of fucking paper. She's so tiny and light, and... well, fragile, like porcelain.

"You really like her, don't you?" Matt's sudden question made me jump a bit.

"Yeah, I do. But sadly, she doesn't like me back in that way." I answered. I shifted a little bit to try and keep Porce, from falling off my back. Matt chuckled.

"Are you kidding? Of course she does. Trust me, bro. She doesn't shut up about you. It's always, 'Ramsay this' and 'Ramsay that'," he said, waving his hands about in the air.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, dude. Just ask her out already. Just warning you though, if you hurt her in any way, I will kill you." Matt replied.

"I hope you guys know that I can hear you," came a small voice right next to my ear. She tightened her grip on my neck.

"How much did you hear?" I said, blushing a bit.

She smirked, "Enough..." she poked my still red cheeks, "Aww, is wittle Wamsay embawassed?"

"No," I muttered, blushing more.

"Yeah, you are," she kissed my cheek and laid her head back on my shoulder. "It's cute though."


	8. Stutter, Part 1

Wyntr's POV

"OMG! JUST DATE ALREADY!" Matt yelled at us.

"Matt, shut up. They'll hear you!" I whisper-yelled back.

Josh looked around, "Who will hear us? We're in the middle of the wo...," he was interrupted by a group of angry Toy Soldiers marching through the trees.

I facepalmed as best I could with my arms wrapped around Josh's neck, considering I'm on his back. "Them, you dipshit. Thanks a lot, Mathew."

"Sorry, Vic," he said back. _Yes, he called me Vic._ My real name before I changed it to Wyntr, was Victoria. I hated when someone called me Victoria, just like how Matt hated being called Mathew.

"Wait, how'd you know they were even here?" Josh asked.

"Half of my heart is Carolina's, remember?" I answered in a "duh" voice.

"Oh, right," he and Matt whispered.

The Soldiers marched closer.

"Josh, put me down," I commanded softly.

"But..."

"Now." I said sternly. He didn't want to argue with me, so he did what he was told. He reached out to steady me as I stumbled a bit. "Thanks" I faced the Toy Soldiers,

"Now, Toys, stand down."

They didn't move at first but then one by one they backed off. Must be a pro of looking like the Queen, but then again, I **was** wearing one of Carolina's old dresses that the King just happened to have laying around. I walked over to the Soldiers and got all up in their faces.

"You all need to leave us alone. Is that understood? Leave. Us. Alone ."

The tallest Toy, who was about Josh's height, looked at me, did one of those fist over heart bows, said, "Yes, M'lady," and lead the group away.

Proud of what I had done, I smiled, putting my hands on my hips, and turned to the boys, who were very shocked at what just occurred in front of them.

"Bu-...WHAT?!" They said in unison.

"It's cause I look like her"

"Oooooohhhh."

I tried to skip over to them, but ended up falling on my face. I just kind of laid there for a few minutes, then flipped over so I was on my back, looking up at the stars and the treetops.

"Porce, what are you doing?" Someone whispered as I closed my eyes, suddenly really tired. I knew it Josh talking. Matt calls me Wynn, Josh is a dick and calls me Porcelain.

"I'm thinking about Neverland, why do you ask, dickwad?" I snapped at him. _Why did I say it like that?_ I didn't mean to.


	9. Stutter, Part 2

Josh's POV

Porce walked over to the Soldiers and got all up in their faces.

"You all need to leave us alone. Is that understood? Leave. Us. Alone ."

The tallest Toy, who was about my height, looked at her, did one of those fist over heart bows, said, "Yes, M'lady," and lead the group away.

Proud of what she had done, she smiled, put her hands on her hips, and turned to Matt and I. We were very shocked at what just occurred in front of us.

"Bu-...WHAT?!" We said in unison.

"It's cause I look like her"

"Oooooohhhh."

She tried to skip over to us, but ended up falling on her face.

Porcelain just kind of laid there for a few minutes, then flipped over so she was looking up at the stars and the treetops.

"Porce, what are you doing?" I whispered as she closed her eyes. I could tell by the look on her face that she knew it was me talking.

"I'm thinking about Neverland, why do you ask, dickwad?" She snapped back at me.

"Oh, no reason," I answered shyly as I laid to the right of her. Matt laid to her left.

They had fallen asleep soon after that. I, however, was still awake and lost in my thoughts. After a few more minutes of thinking, I started to fall asleep. I felt Porcelain shift next to me. Her arm was now hugging my waist and her head was on my chest. I chuckled softly at her, she is so adorable. When her grip around me tightened suddenly, I realized that she was having a bad dream. I decide to try to calm her down a bit so I started singing 'Beside You' softly.

 _"When your tears are spent on your last pretense_

 _And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense._

 _When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles_

 _And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

 _And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

 _And I will hide you when it gets too much_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _I'll be right beside you."_

I felt her grip loosen a bit and I continued to sing to her.

 _"When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_

 _And the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless._

 _When you try to speak but you make no sound_

 _And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

 _And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

 _And I will hide you when it gets too much_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _I will stay._

 _Nobody will break you,_

 _Yeah._

 _Trust in me, trust in me._

 _Don't pull away_

 _Just trust in me, trust in me._

 _I'm just trying to keep this together,_

 _'Cause I could do worse and you could do better_

 _Tears are spent on your last pretense_

 _And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense._

 _And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

 _And I will hide you when it gets too much_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _Nobody will break you."_

At last, I can breathe again! Haha, sorry, she has a really tight grip. Anyway I might as well finish the song for her.

 _"And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

 _And I will hide you when it gets too much_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _Nobody will break you._

I love you, Porcelain, with all of my heart."

With that said, I wrapped my arms around her, kissed the top of her head, and fell asleep.


	10. Another Author's Note

Awwwwww, he said he loves her! But what could Wyntr possibly be having a nightmare about?! This should be good. By the way, Wyntr's outfit is basically Procelain's dress from the Stutter video but it's made to look edgy and is something Carolina would wear. I love you all, just so you know. You're all the reason why I'm still writing this. Thank you so much! More is soon to come, just hold tight. Bye, now!

~WyntrWebb


	11. By Now

Still Josh's POV

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulders. Opening my eyes, I was slightly startled by the closeness of the two emerald orbs looking down at me.

Porcelain laughed, "Morning, Sleepin' Beauty." She kissed my cheek, got up, and walked (though it was more like limped because of her leg), over to her brother.

Sighing, I propped myself up on my elbows. I really didn't want to get up, but without Porce laying next to me I was really cold.

Finally, I got up and walked over to the Webbs. Porcelain jumped slightly when I wrapped my arms around her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I told her, setting my chin on the top of her head. _What? She's like 5'6, she's short._ She turned, putting her arms around me and buried her face in my chest to hide her blush. I looked at Matt, who was shaking his head and laughing at us.

"What's so funny, Mapp?" I asked, mocking him with Porce's nickname for him.

"Oh, just you two lovebirds."

"Oy!" Came a muffled response. Matt and I chuckled. Wyntr never did like the term 'lovebirds', it always made her uncomfortable. "Josh?"

"Yes, Porcelain?"

"Will you carry me again?" She asked shyly.

I looked down at her, "Sure, Princess," I grinned widely.

Wyntr's POV

Like before, I was on Ramsay's back, just chilling, like a koala. _God, I'm tired._ I groaned and put my head on his shoulder.

"What's up, Wynn?" Matt asked.

I groaned again. "Booooooorrrrred. And I hate this dress. What's in the pack, Mappy?" I asked, pulling on the strap.

"Nothing!" He and Josh answered a little too quickly.

I squirmed, trying to get down, Ramsay let me go. I grabbed the pack and climbed a tree as best I could.

"WYNTR! Give it back!" Matt tried climbing up but he wasn't a ninja, like me. Ramsay, on the other hand, was just standing there laughing at our sibling feud. I opened the bag, almost dropping it as I saw what it held. There were Toy Soldier uniforms and dresses, about my size.

"YOU HAD OTHER CLOTHES FOR ME AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO MENTION IT?!" I was furious.

Matt looked at the ground, "Sorry, Wynn. It's just, you look so adorable in blue."

"Geez, thanks. I don't give a fuck, I want pants, bro, not a dress! Now help me down."

Once on the ground again, I dug through the clothes until finally finding the ones I wanted. I picked a white tank top, a black leather jacket with a tail and a gorgeous pair of shiny blue pants. There was also a half black, half white top hat in the bag, I knew Josh had gotten it for himself, so, I put it on.

"What do you think?" I asked them, turning in circles.

"Hot damn," was Ramsay's answer, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the blue pants.

"No. They're mine," I replied, walking back over to them. "Fuck," My foot caught on a tree root, sending me forward into the dirt. My injured leg started hurting really badly, I knew I had fucked it up again. The boys were at my side in seconds to help me up. I tried putting weight on my right leg but the pain was too much, and I collapsed. Well, I would have if they hadn't caught me.

"Ow, Goddamn. Everyfuckingtime," I muttered. Just then, Josh picked me up bridal style. I put my arms around his neck to secure myself. Suddenly, I was very exhausted. "Thanks, Ramsay. I love you," I said sleepily.

"I love you, too, Porcelain." I heard him whisper before I was completely asleep. I felt him kiss my head gently. I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep in the arms of a blue haired angel.


	12. Toy Soldiers

Still Wyntr's POV

I was jolted out of sleep by a terrible dream that I don't even remember half of. Apparently, it was really bad because I couldn't breathe with the tightness of Josh's arms around my body, ensuring I didn't fall.

"You okay there, Princess?" He asked, he and Matt laughed at the frightened look on my face.

"Y-yeah, just d-dandy," I stuttered. Both of them looked at me. I only stutter when I'm really scared or really embarrassed.

"Wynn, what's wrong," Matt asked.

"N-nothing." Josh gave me the 'Are you fucking sure' look. Damn it, they know I'm lying.

"Victoria." Matt said sternly.

"B-bad d-dream." Tears were surfacing and I hid my face so they wouldn't see me cry. "A-all of you d-died, because o-of m-me. M-Mike and I-Ian included."

We walked in silence for a very long time after that.

Josh's POV

Wyntr was having another bad dream but I could tell this one was worse than the last. She kept moving as I carried her, so I tightened my grip around her body, ensuring she didn't fall. She's so feisty, she almost bit me in her sleep. Finally, it was over and she woke up, looking really frightened.

"You okay there, Princess?" I asked, laughing at the frightened look on her face.

"Y-yeah, just d-dandy," she stuttered. Matt and I looked at her. She only stutters when she's really scared or really embarrassed.

"Wynn, what's wrong," Matt asked.

"N-nothing."

I gave her the 'Are you fucking sure' look.

"Victoria." Matt said sternly.

"B-bad d-dream." Tears were surfacing and she hid her face so we wouldn't see her cry. "A-all of you d-died, because o-of m-me. M-Mike and I-Ian included."

We walked in silence for a very long time after that.

Three hours later, we stopped to rest. I set Porcelain on a log, then sat next to her. She looked really shaken up by that dream, so much that she was still physically shaking. I pulled her into a hug letting her cry it out. One thing you should know about Victoria "Wyntr Lee" Webb, is that she never cries, like, EVER. She's the strongest person I have ever met in my entire life. She is the girl who attempted and survived suicide three times within a week, has been blown up, spit out, chewed up, and had her heart broken (quite literally), and yet here she is, crying (over a dream that I would never let happen), in my arms.

I pulled back from the hug so I could see her face, "You want to talk about it?"

"N-not y-yet." She stuttered, wiping away her tears. She looked really tired.

"Alright, I won't rush you," I hugged her again and put my chin on her head, "Just let me know when you do, okay, babe?"

"O-okay. Thanks, Josh."

"Hey, Muffins! Let's get moving," Matt graciously reminded us of his lovely presence. I turned to look at him.

"Shut up, Matt. Can't you see your baby sister is upset?"

"Yes, but we need to get going if we want to get there before dawn."

That's true, "Porcelain...can you stay awake for a little longer, hun?"

She scrunched up her nose, adorably, I might add, but she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." I helped her up and put my arm around her for support, for her sake, to keep her weight off of her leg.

"Ramsay?" Porce asked after a while.  
"Hmm?" I replied, not looking at her.  
"What's the real reason you been so nice to me for the past few days?"

I smirked.  
"Because Matt said he would kill me if I wasn't nice to you." I stage whispered.  
"Hey! I never said that!" Matt shot back. She laughed at her brother's defensiveness. "It's 'cause he loooooooooves you, sissy." He told her.

My face went as red as a ripe tomato.

Porcelain smiled up at me, "I can live with that reason." she whispered.


	13. B-Team

Wyntr's POV  
(This is Wyntr's side of what happened in the last part of Toy Soldiers)

Three hours later, we stopped to rest. Josh set me down on a log, then sat next to me. I was still shaking from how vivid that dream was. Ramsay suddenly pulled me into a hug. I returned it and started sobbing. One thing you should know about me is that I, Victoria "Wyntr" Lee Webb, never cry like, EVER. I am the girl who attempted and survived suicide three times within a week. I have been blown up, spit out, chewed up, and had my heart broken (quite literally), and yet here I am crying (over a dream that I knew would never happen), in the arms of my childhood friend.

Josh pulled back from the hug so he could see my face. I looked up at him sadly, "You want to talk about it?"

"N-not y-yet." I stuttered, wiping away my tears. God, I hate crying in front of people, especially Ramsay and Mapp. 

"Alright, I won't rush you," he hugged me again and put his chin on my head, "Just let me know when you do, okay, babe?"

"O-okay. Thanks, Josh."

"Hey, Muffins! Let's get moving," Mapp graciously reminded us of his lovely presence. Ramsay turned to look at him.

"Shut up, Matt. Can't you see your baby sister is upset?"

"Yes, but we need to get going if we want to get there before dawn."

 _Wait, get where? What was going on?_ "Porcelain...can you stay awake for a little longer, hun?"

I scrunched up my nose, but I nodded."Yeah, I guess so." He helped me up and put his arm around my waist for support, for my sake, I guess, to keep my weight off of my leg.

"Ramsay?" I asked after a while.

"Hmm?" He replied, not looking at me.

"What's the real reason you been so nice to me for the past few days?" Ramsassy smirked.

"Because Matt said he would kill me if I wasn't nice to you." He stage whispered.

"Hey! I never said that!" Matt shot back. I laughed at my brother's defensiveness. "It's 'cause he loooooooooves you, sissy," Mapp told me.

I smiled up at Josh, who was as red as a ripe tomato, "I can live with that reason." I whispered.


	14. So Soon

Wyntr's POV

I could finally walk on my own again. Thank God. Not that I didn't enjoy being carried by Ramsay or having to use him as a crutch, but it just feels good to be able to move freely.  
I was currently about fifty yards away from where we had set up "camp", searching for firewood so we could stay warm. Ramsay had wanted to come with me in case there were Soldiers around, there weren't though. I was on my way back with the wood when someone came up behind me and put their hand over my mouth so I wouldn't make a sound.

I dropped the wood, grabbed their arm, and flipped them over my shoulder. They landed with a soft thud on the grass. They groaned in pain.  
"Owwwww, Lee." _Wait, I know that voice._  
"Ian?" I asked and stood over him.  
"Yeah, it's Ian, now help me up, you man abuser," he replied, holding out his hand. I grabbed it, pulling him up. "Why'd you do that to me, squirt," Ian asked, brushing the dust off of himself.  
"Ian, you of all people should know not to sneak up on me. Now, come on Matt and Josh are waiting for me to get back with the firewood." I answered and picked up the dropped firewood.

We walked back to the clearing to only find Josh there.  
"Where's Mapp, Jams?" I asked slightly worried.  
"Don't worry, he's taking a walk. He'll be back soon." He hadn't seen Ian yet.  
"Oh, hey, you'll never guess what I found." I told Josh, smiling widely. He looked at me, signalling for me to continue.  
"I found...A WILD IAN CASSLEDUCK!" I stated, stepping aside doing one of those trivia prize reveal thingys. Ian did a series of ridiculous bows.  
Josh got up and bro-hugged his lost friend.  
"Ian, man, where have you been? I've been so worried since I found out that you and Mike were missing." Matt said, coming out of the trees and hugging Ian.  
"Well, I got turned into a monkey and Mike's a puppet. I don't know where he is though."  
I must have looked really confused because Ian then explained, "Carolina"  
"Ah. Figures, she's a bitch." I said.  
"Whoa, that's like calling yourself a bitch, Porcelain." Josh put his arm around my shoulders.  
"I know, but still," I replied and side-hugged him. "I am one, sometimes."  
"Is anyone else really hungry, or is it just me?" Matt asked, changing the subject. Josh and Ian nodded "yes". The three of them looked at me expectantly.  
"I can't eat anything, I'm part Toy, remember?"  
I walked over to the pile of firewood and set it up in a teepee shape.  
"How are we going to even get a fire started? We have no matches or lighters." Ian asked. I looked down at the wood and snapped my fingers. Instantly, the teepee of wood burst into flames, causing the boys to stumble back.  
"WHOA!" They exclaimed in unison.  
"Sorry?"  
"Um...Porce?"  
"Yes, Jams?"  
"You're on fire." He said.  
"Why, thank you." I did a little bow.  
"No, he means, you're ON FIRE!" Ian pointed to my right pant leg. Sure enough, I was on fire.  
I sighed, snapped again, and the flames were extinguished.  
"Dude, what the fuck? How did you do that?" Matt was so confused.  
"Magic, Mappy, magic." I wiggled my fingers at him.  
"No need to be mean, I was only asking," he pouted.

A few hours later, the fire had died down and Josh and I were the only ones awake. We were talking about the most random things, like why I hate dresses and the color pink, and the list goes on and on. After awhile, Josh had fallen asleep.  
I decided to go for a walk to clear my mind. I had hoped that nothing would happen, but boy, was I wrong. About five minutes into my walk, I had passed out.


	15. Perfect

Josh's POV

The absence of heat woke me up. I looked around and noticed that Porcelain was gone.  
Shit!  
"MATT, IAN, WAKE UP!"  
Only Ian heard me though.  
"What do you what," he growled.  
"Porce is gone," I said  
"Who?" He looked at me, clearly confused and still half asleep.  
"Porcelain... WYNTR, YOU IDIOT!" I smacked him upside the head.  
"Ow. Sorry, I knew that, I'm just really tired."  
Matt finally woke up. "What's loverboy so frantic about?" He asked, yawning.  
"Your sister is missing, Matt." I explained to him.  
"WHAT?!" Matt got up and ran towards the woods, in the wrong direction.  
"Matt, she went this way," I pointed in the opposite direction he was going.  
"How can you tell?" Ian asked.  
"The trail of glitter on the ground."  
"Since when has Wyntr liked glitter?" Ian asked.  
"Nevermind that. Come on," Matt lead the way into the woods to find his little sister.

After a few minutes, I found myself thinking about the glitter trail.  
 _Why the fuck was it glitter? I mean, I would have thought it would be a blood trail because of her leg. But, GLITTER?! Is that what Toys bleed? Do Toys even bleed? I don't know, I just want my Porcelain back!_  
That's when I realized we had stopped. We had reached the end of the trail, but there was not a single sign of Porcelain.

 _Balls. Where the fuck is she?_

Ian, Matt and I split up to search the area.

"Wyntr!" I yelled through the trees. Nothing. There was nothing, except the echoes of Ian and Matt doing the same thing. I called her name a few more times, then I thought of something.  
"PRINCESS PORCELAIN, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO STEAL ALL THE COKE ZERO WHEN WE GET BACK HOME!" I waited for awhile.  
From somewhere in the treetops came the response,  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, PRINCE STUTTER!" The next thing I knew I was lying on my back with a very angry Porcelain sitting on me. "Don't you dare touch my Coke Zero."

By now, Matt and Ian had found us and were watching all of this pan out. It must have been a sight to see, me, on my back and Porcelain straddling my waist with her hands on my chest.  
"Well, shit, Porce, I was only kidding. You know I would never do that. Not without your consent." I told her softly while putting my hands on her hips.  
She moved her face closer to mine by leaning on her elbows, completely ignoring the fact that her brother was like three feet away. "You sure about that, Ramsay?"  
I lifted my head so that our faces were inches apart.  
"Yeah, I'm sure," then I kissed her. Yes, on the lips.

"No chick flick moments!" Matt yelled. Porce flipped him off.  
Ian was caught off guard a bit by what was happening.  
"When the fuck did this happen?" He questioned. Neither of us answered him because Porce and I were busy at the moment.  
"Okay, guys, we get the point. You can stop making out now." Matt said after like five minutes.  
 _Nope, ain't happenin' kid._  
"OH MY GOD, BREATHE!" Ian yelled at us.  
 _How about, no?_  
Finally, we broke apart and started laughing at how uncomfortable Ian and Matt were.  
"Sorry, guys, I've been waiting for that for a long time," Porcelain grinned like the Cheshire Cat.  
"Princess Porcelain, you are somethin' else." I told her as she got off me.  
"I know, Stutter," she held her hand out to help me up, which I graciously took. _Damn, that girl has some strength in her._  
Standing up, I intertwined our fingers as we followed Tweedledum and Tweedledee.


	16. Alive Again

Wyntr's POV

"Wyntr!"  
I started at the sound of my name being yelled through the trees. I could hear two other voices doing the same in the distance. The person closet to me called my name a few more times. _Wait, is that Ramsay?_  
"PRINCESS PORCELAIN, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO STEAL ALL THE COKE ZERO WHEN WE GET BACK HOME!"  
I took a moment to process what he had just said.  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, PRINCE STUTTER!" I jumped out of my tree and tackled him. I had successfully pinned him to the ground by this point and I was not happy. "Don't you dare touch my Coke Zero."

By now, Matt and Ian had found us and were watching all of this pan out. It must have been a sight to see, Josh, on his back and me straddling his waist with my hands on his chest.  
"Well, shit, Porce, I was only kidding. You know I would never do that. Not without your consent." He told me softly while putting his hands on my hips.  
I moved my face closer to Josh's by leaning on my elbows, completely ignoring the fact that my brother was like three feet away. "You sure about that, Ramsay?"  
He lifted his head slightly so that our faces were inches apart.  
"Yeah, I'm sure," then he kissed me. Yes, on the lips. And, Yes, there were sparks.

"No chick flick moments!" Matt yelled. I flipped him off.  
Ian was caught off guard a bit by what was happening.  
"When the fuck did this happen?" He questioned. Neither of us answered him because Josh and I were busy at the moment.  
"Okay, guys, we get the point. You can stop making out now." Matt said after like five minutes.  
 _You know that's not happening._  
"OH MY GOD, BREATHE!" Ian yelled at us.  
 _How about, never?_  
Finally, we broke apart and started laughing at how uncomfortable Ian and Matt were.  
"Sorry, guys, I've been waiting for that for a long time," I grinned like the Cheshire Cat.  
"Princess Porcelain, you are somethin' else." Josh told me as I got off him.  
"I know, Stutter," I answered and held my hand out to help him up, which he graciously took. I pulled him up with a strength I didn't know I had.  
He didn't let go of my hand, though. Instead, he intertwined our fingers as we followed Tweedledum and Tweedledee.


End file.
